


Deaths Family

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 191Parings: death x readerRequest: @deaths-maiden said:For prompts, can you do prompt list 3.. #46- “This human is mine, do not touch.” with Death please?Prompt: This human is mine, do not touch.”A/N: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!!





	Deaths Family

Since the time you were born you could see reapers. It wasn’t ever a big deal to you but your reaper, Tom was his name. He helped you learn quickly to stay quiet about them so you weren’t thrown in the luni bin. He also taught you about reapers and their ways, about death. He said his orders were to in a way keep you safe until the time Death himself would roam the earth again.   
So life went on, you were raised a hunter. Soon falling in with the Winchesters. You were there when Lucifer brought Death back from wherever.   
The first words your lover ever said were not to you but about you.   
“This human is mine, do not touch.” He had said eyeing everyone. Then taking you by the hand and kissing it.   
From then on you were Deaths woman. He taught you how to be him and when you were twenty-five gave you your own special ring like his and you stopped aging. Soon after that your daughter was born. You and Savanah were Deaths pride and joy. The family of death helping souls to their destinations


End file.
